N Cognito
by Krickit Boi
Summary: Jack Danton finds his wife dead due to a loan from the Mafia. Later he is presented with a rare oppertunity, a cloak that will give him the tools to prevent similar things from happening. But will he be victorious or fall.
1. Chapter 1: Origin

**I would like to say that I do own all of the characters in N. Cognito. Comments are appreciated, and so are new villain ideas. I hope you enjoy my first story, as I had a lot of fun just creating N. Cognito.**

One peaceful day in Chicago, in an empty coffee shop a man is about to make a deal with The Devil.

The man says hesitantly, "Now I know you're The Fedora's right hand man, but come on. Isn't 'The Devil' a little over the top?"

The Devil replies with obvious displeasure, "The Fedora gave me that name, and to you he's the Godfather"

"Ok, ok! Just when can I expect you to hand over the coin?" the man asks contritely.

"Our main cash cow is bringin' it over as we…" The Devil is interrupted by a scraggly looking man with a mysterious briefcase.

"There you are, you're late Fix!", The Devil shouts.

Fix then replies, "Sorry boss I was caught in traffic."

The Devil reprimands Fix, "I have no need for your excuses, just give our friend Jack Danton here the money!"

Jack (happy to have his name mentioned for once) says, "How much is in the case?"

The Devil replies evilly, "One thousand, a remarkably small number compared to the usual loans that people take out. But all the same rules apply."

Jack then takes the case and bids everyone present goodbye, then leaves.

A Mafia thug then says, "What I don't get is why The Fedora let a civilian take out a loan."

The Devil then says, "I don't know, but I do know that The Fedora sees somethin' in him."

"Like what?" Fix asks expectantly

The Devil gives Fix a warning look, "Don't know, but when Fedora saw that tattoo on Jack's shoulder he got kind of freaked out."

**One marriage, year, and a hostile takeover of the city later**

Jack is coming home from his job as the pizza delivery man. He is thinking of his beautiful wife Kandi, with a K and an I (that's how he introduces her). Jack knows that she would be home from work (PM me to see if you can guess where she works). Jack pulls into their driveway and immediately he knows something is wrong.

Jack thinks to himself, "Kandi never leaves the bedroom light on when I come home."

Jack then enters the house. As he makes his way to the bedroom he is filled with a sense of impending doom. He opens the bedroom door and finds Kandi, wearing her favorite outfit, dead on the floor. When the police came they only found two pieces of evidence, a Tommie Gun with 5 expended rounds, and a note that went as follows.

"Dear Mr. Danton,

It was a pleasure doing business with you, but you have neglected to pay your dues. It wasn't personal, but it's bad business to leave such things unfinished. Please consider you loan repaid. Enjoy the rest of your miserable life.

From The Fedora"

The police said that there wasn't enough evidence to make a case.

When Jack heard this he thought, "Why would they go after the person who pays them off. No wonder crime in this city is so bad."

Jack was depressed as Kandi was the light of his life and she WAS his social life. So Jack drove out to Sadman Falls to have a long walk off a cliff. He decided to do the act at midnight. That night at the edge of the cliff he had a sudden urge to look up. Jack say a bright light. At that moment he decided to follow some advice from his great uncle George, "Don't go towards the light!" Jack then jumped away from the edge. That's when the meteorite hit. Jack not being an avid Sci-Fi fan went to examine what was left of the meteorite. He found a gray cloak and a note that read, "Dael's cloak will present itself only to a person who has no choice but to use it. The finder of the cloak must know that it will not make things right, but it shall give you certain tools that could aid you in your search for justice. Final warning, you are to only wear the cloak if you plan to use it properly. Failure to do so might cause many, many, many bad things to happen."

It started raining; Jack, not being an avid fiction fan either, put on the cloak without looking at the note. He then got some strange urge to head for the forest. After Jack gets a few miles into the forest he sees a tall cloaked figure. Being guided by some instinct Jack then drops into a fighting stance, thus surprising his self as he had not been in a fight since freshman year in high school.

The cloaked figure then said, "Good your combat instincts are working."

Jack then replies hesitantly, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The figure answers, "I am Dael, and I want to make sure you are ready."

"Ready for what?" Jack asks

Dael then answers, "To walk the path of a hero."

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of N. Cognito. Comments, advice, and villain ideas are always welcome. I hope you all read the next chapter, "Guidance"**


	2. Chapter 2: Guidance

**This is chapter 2 "Guidance". This chapter starts immediately after the ending of chapter one. Readers are encouraged to leave signed comments with advice or even character ideas. Any characters that I use that do not belong to me shall be noted as such, giving their creators fair ownership. This chapter is going to be longer than the last one, but I still hope you enjoy it. The character Leon, AKA Leo, is property of "Devinchi Man". The Watsons belong to "Caesar" and "Black Ice".**

Jack says, "So where are you from any way?"

Dael says, "Another dimension. And here is some advice, oh swamp gas, look behind you!"

As Jack turned he caught a glimpse of a man wearing a red shirt swinging his arm. Before he can react, Jack blacks out.

Jack finally comes to in his own house on the couch, with the television set to the "Fantasy Channel". His first thought is, "Why is the TV on, and what time is it?" Once he notices the conveniently placed clock above the TV his second thought is spoken aloud, "Oh swamp gas, I gotta get to work. Where did I pick up that swamp gas thing?" Jack gets dressed, and heads for the door. Just before he leaves Kandi's radio turns on. Jack hears the weather report. "I would be a nice day, if it weren't for the massive rain clouds heading our way." Jack then grabs the first coat he finds thinking, "Weird how this coat was conveniently here where I can grab it." Jack then gets on to his company "car" which is actually a moped. On his way to Pappy's Pizza to work the counter Jack notices a car heading towards him. Suddenly everything slowed down, Jack was able to take in every detail, and the detail that Jack noticed first was that the car was going to hit him. Some strange urge caused him to stand on the seat and jump. The car, Jack noticed that it was a black Lincoln, then rammed into his moped. Jack landed behind the car and everything went back to a normal speed. The driver of the Lincoln then opened his door.

The driver, a man with a semi-European accent, said, "Whoa sir, did you just jump over my car? How did you do that, sir?"

Jack, being weirded out by the whole event, said, "I don't know."

An African-American with a similar accent gets out of the car and says, "Watson, did you run that man over?

The man named Watson says, "No Watson, I merely ran over this man's scooter thing."

The African-American Watson says, "Why is it, Watson that every time we try to get ice-cream something bad happens?"

Jack, being more that a little confused, says, "Wait, both of you are named Watson?

The African-American Watson says, "Indubitably sir, but you see we have different last names, I am Watson Popadopolis and my friend, Watson here, is Watson Dinostromopolis.

Watson Dinostromopolis says, "Yes I am, Watson. It was quite nice of you to introduce me, Watson."

The two Watsons then went on into a tangent about some strange man who stole a number 1 pencil. Choosing to ignore the Watsons Jack notices a strangely familiar person. That person was Dael, motioning for Jack to follow him. Jack is led to the nearest subway station where he loses Dael. Jack gets the feeling that he should board the next train. When Jack disembarks he finds Dael going up to street level. Worried that he will lose Dael, Jack makes a mad dash for the street. He catches a glimpse of Dael going into an abandoned building. When Jack finally catches up to Dael he finds himself in a room with all kinds of weapons; ranging from knives to bows and arrows, equipment such as training dummies and rock climbing wall.

Dael says, "Here is not the best place to train you in the ways of my people, but it will suffice."

Jack, being confused, says, "What are you talking about?"

Dael replies, "You are the chosen one. The one who shall end the corruption of this world."

Jack, being even more confused, asks, "What do you mean? I am just a pizza deliver…"

Cutting him off Dael explains, "That tattoo on your shoulder is a design unique to my people. It essentially means Induce Destiny. People marked with it have the ability to change destiny, but unfortunately not the past. Now, are you ready for the training?"

Jack replies with conviction, "yes, sir!"

Dael then addresses the author, "You obviously know what is going to happen, but could you leave this part out."

"**Why should I, you are in a story that depends on what I want."**

"Maybe because I am about to teach secret techniques and you could put some of it into a side series about me."

"**That is actually a good reason."**

**Across town in a high-rise office building, the Fedora is plotting his next big break.**

"I need a break!" Fedora yelled loud enough to wake a person in a coma.

The Devil, bewildered, says, "But Fed, your criminal empire has just reached a critical point. If you stop now the politicians that we have bribed will get restless."

Fedora replies, "Yeah, but you remember that Jack Danton guy?"

The Devil smiles evilly and replies, "Yeah, I killed his wife. She was wearing a tight leather outfit."

Fedora replies, "Well I am getting the feeling that that was the wrong move. It is as if my actions have started some kind of rebellion." He emphasizes rebellion by slamming his fist on his desk.

The Devil worriedly says, "Maybe you just need to unwind and enjoy a good Italian meal."

Fedora then replies with a rising mood, "Sure, make sure you order from that Al Khan Ollie club, the cannoli they make there are exquisite."

**One week later in the middle of the night two cloaked figures crouch on a roof top. The figures watch three punks walking behind a building that isn't theirs.**

Jack and Dael go into a conversation in which the teacher asks, and the student answers.

"You see those three punks?"

"Yep"

"What are they doing?"

"They are breaking into that store."

"Good, now if you were to take them head-on now who would you hit first?"

"The big guy in the orange from behind, then the punk with the gun before he can react."

"What about the one with the Australian accent?"

"The Aussie will probably run like a scared wombat seeing his comrades fall so quickly."

"You have been thinking about that while we were following them."

"Yes, Dael."

"Now for the true test, take them on in reverse order. I want you to get used to your plans going wrong."

Jack jumps off of the roof, beginning a round house kick. The kick hits the Aussie on the temple knocking him out. The gunman pulls his weapon, but it is knocked out of his hand by a thrown knife. As he tries to pull a knife to retaliate Jack rolls next to him and delivers a punch to the punk's diaphragm, putting him out of commission. The big guy swings a base-ball bat and hits Jack from behind, knocking him to the ground. The third punk them prepares to hit Jack on the skull. Jack then leaps to his feet and executes a flying uppercut. With all three punks out Jack then looks up to Dael, "Two thumbs up, Jack! You really had that big guy tricked."

Jack replies with an air of self-satisfaction, "That was awesome! You were right about the battle awareness; it allowed me to react to things as if time were slowing."

Deal then leaps to ground level and says, "Ok that is the last lesson that I can teach you. You might not see me for a while, as I am keeping my eye out for Leon."

Jack then looks puzzled

Dael then realizing he never told Jack about Leon says, "The guy wearing the red who knocked you out a week ago. He wants to steal the cloak. Leon wants to use it to mess with dimensional boundaries. Ever since Leon and I found it on a mission, he has been coveting it."

Jack then says goodbye in the way of Dael's people, "May you always strike true and first, my teacher."

Dael then gives the traditional response, "May you always find a nice shadow to listen from, my student." Dael then pulls a hunting knife (machete size) out of his cloak and plants it into the ground. The knife then produces a bright wall of light. Jack figures this is how Dael travels to other dimensions. Dael then twists the knife and the light disappears along with Dael, the knife, and the hole the knife made in the concrete.

**Across town in an exclusive Italian club called The Al Khan Olli a man is enjoying himself too much.**

The Devil is obviously drunk and the Fedora is enjoying an elegant cannoli. The Devil is making inappropriate comments to the waitresses.

"I think it is time we leave Devil. I know we are friends of Mr. Khan Olli, but enough is enough." the Fedora says to the drunken Devil.

The Devil then tries to talk to the Fedora, "Tank you shir, wat could I do without you boosh?"

The Fedora the replies with remarkable patience, "Without my guidance you would drink until you step in front of a speeding car to prove your indestructibility."

**Thank you for reading though this incredibly long chapter. Comments, advice, questions, and character ideas are always appreciated. If you give me a character idea please tell me what you would like me to call you in the pre-chapter introduction. I hope you all read the next installment.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

**Hey thanks for reading chapter three of this series. What I have previously said in the other chapters still holds; comments, advice, questions, and ideas are welcome. Leon still belongs to "****Devinchi Man", and the Watsons still belong to "Caesar" and "Black Ice". This chapter starts at daybreak after the end of the last chapter. The setting: in a Black Lincoln with two people with the same name.**

Dinostromopolis says, "No, Watson. As I recall the person who we almost hit last week was the one! How can you think otherwise, Watson?"

Popadopolis then replies with obvious shock, "You don't mean he is the man who stole your leather jacket, do you Watson?"

Dinostromopolis corrects his friend, "No, Watson that was Amelia Danblanch. The man we ran into last week is the man we came to Chicago to see."

Popadopolis seeming relieved, "Oh thank you Watson."

Dinostromopolis replies, "You are quite welcome Watson. But Watson we must do what we came here to do."

Popadopolis senses adventure and tries to add to the suspense, "What do we have to do Watson?"

Dinostromopolis stunned says, "Watson, do you not know?"

Popadopolis explains, "Watson, you should know better, I was merely trying to add to the suspense."

Dinostromopolis burst out into an extreme laughing fit, which for him is five seconds. When he is finished he says, "But Watson, why would you have to do that? It is not like we are in a story. And Watson if we were in a story this is the wrong time to add suspense."

Popadopolis then says, "Yes Watson, but for some reason I felt like doing that."

Dinostromopolis then says with stagy vigor, "Watson we must go to the Danton residence!"

Popadopolis cantankerously replies, "Watson, you didn't like my suspense and yet you do that over-the-top outburst!"

In another dimension Dael is writing a message for Jack. His location: on a log in a forlorn mountain range. Dael is sitting bent over a piece of paper, writing as follows, "My Apprentice, I am not sure when you will get this as the dimensional boundaries make the delivery process more difficult. I thought you would like to know that I have searched the lands surrounding my homeland for Leon. What you might not like to hear is that I haven't found cloak or dagger of him (Yes Jack that is a well used term among my people). The only reasonable place to search for him is in "No Man's Land".Keep an eye out though; Leon is an expert in speech craft, tactics, and disguises. Dang pen is running out of ink, so that's all for now. May your knives always fly true, Your trainer, Dael." Satisfied with the message Dael then folds it into an airplane and lets it fly. The air-mail flies for a second and disappears in a flash of blue light.

Contented Dael stands up and says to the author, "Is this is the part where…" Dael is then hit in the head by a rock throwing him to the ground. Leon then leaps out from behind a boulder. He then laughs maniacally, then says,"You were looking in the wrong direction Dael. I was right behind you the whole time!" He then yanks the cloak off of Dael and puts it on. "This may not be the cloak, but it is sufficient for my scheme." Leon the shouts to the author, "Don't think you can give out a hint that would ruin my plan, that would be showing favoritism!" Leon then mumbles an incoherent phrase and disappears in a burst of non-light.

**Oh if you only knew Leon.**

**Back in Chicago a protagonist is about to get visitors.  
><strong> Jack is trying to figure out what to call his crime fighting persona, but is still confused about the "chosen one" thing. Jack says to no one, "Ah, swamp gas! All of the good names have been taken! Ugh, how is a man supposed to become a crime fighting hero if he can't even get a good alter-ego name! Chosen one huh? I am just some guy who made it out of an orphanage! I still remember those days." Images of small cramped rooms and little children playing with recalled toys go through his mind. That is when Jack gets an inspiration, "I am trying to hide my true identity am I not? So then maybe I should go incognito!"

The door bell then rings. When Jack opens the door he sees the two Watsons. Dinostromopolis says, "Good evening sir, I am…"

Jack cuts him off, "I already know your names."

Popadopolis replies, "But Mr. Danton, what you don't know is that we are top notch detectives, are we not Watson?"

Dinostromopolis nods saying, "Indubitably, Watson. Mr. Danton, we are here to discover what happened to your wife."

Popadopolis then says, "And you don't have to worry about payment, right Watson?"

"Undoubtedly, besides we believe that our archenemy Nostaw is in cahoots with the Fedora. Correct Watson?"

Before either Watson can say "Watson" again Jack pulls a five dollar bill out of his wallet and says, "So why don't I just give you guys some ice cream money and we will call it even."

Dinostromopolis eagerly takes the money and says, "Why that would simply be superb, don't you agree Wat-"

Jack closes the door before he could finish the over-repeated name. Musing to his self Jack says, "Tomorrow N Cognito shall make his presence know to the Fedora."

**After a full night of sleep Jack wakes to the morning news.**

The news anchor on the television says, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen of Chicago. Today is a sad one for the fans of the Watsons, the two detectives who ended Amelia Danblanch's airplane hijacking scheme. It appears that the world famous detectives have disappeared overnight. We have Lisa Eddlebrook on the street interviewing the person who called it in."

The camera then shows Lisa standing next to a maid of Hispanic descent.

Lisa then says, "Thank you Bob. This is the person who brought the disappearance to the attention of the police. Juanita Martinez, how did you know when the Watsons were missing?"

Juanita says with a Hispanic accent, "No, no, Miser Watson no here."

Lisa surprised at the obviousness of the answer replies, "Yes we know that, but how did you know the Watsons were missing?"

Juanita then says with mild enthusiasm, "Miser Watson no here, Miser Watson always bring lemon Pledge."

Lisa is starting to become irritated. Yet she says, "So the Watsons bring lemon Pledge home?"

Juanita says, "Miser Watson no here, Miser John no here either."

Lisa not wanting the ratings to drop then says, "Well that was an interesting insight into the lives of the Watsons, Back to you Bob."

Jack turns the television off before the anchorman could talk about the last stupid thing some celebrity did. Feeling partially responsible for the disappearance of those two detectives he calls Pappy's Pizza to see if there are any orders. The manager said no. Jack then grabs the cloak and goes out for a little exercise, specifically jumping from rooftop to rooftop in search of crime. When he finds some of the Fedora's men he shall leave a note announcing his presence, and his new identity.

**That night, across town, the Fedora is worried.**

The Fedora is looking at a note, he shouts, "This N. Cognito guy is cutting into our profits, forget the fact that he has been in action for only one day! Admittedly though, his black cloak and stealth tactics are original. He has to be stopped, but how?"

A buzzing sound is emitted from the intercom, "Sir, there is a man in a blue cloak here to see you about the man in the black cloak."

Interested the Fedora says, "Send him in." The door opens and Leon enters.

The Fedora says, "What do you want?" Smiling menacingly, Leon replies, "The same thing you want, N. Cognito off of the streets and rooftops."

Now being interested the Fedora replies, "What did you have in mind?"

Leon smiles even more menacingly (Is that even possible with this guy?) and says, "You see this cloak; it is the cloak of his teacher."

Understanding the Fedora simply says, "Ahhh."

**Later that night Jack is going to get a surprise.**

"N. Gognito" is perched on the edge of a building watching a pair of thugs. One of the thugs says, "Ya hear about that guy?" The other replies, "Ya mean the guy in the cloak?" The first says almost fearfully, "Yeah, with him around is it a good idea for us to be doing this?" The second thug replies confidently, "He'll never get the drop on-" At that moment Jack jumps onto the confident one, knocking him out. The scared one is so surprised that he just passes out from pure fear. Jack hears a familiar voice say, "Nice, but I would have jumped off of the wall into his side." Jack turns and sees a familiar cloak, surprised he says, "Dael is that you?" The cloaked figure thinks to himself, "Wow, Dael actually forgot to teach this whelp the disguise buster technique!" The cloaked figure (really Leon) says, "Yep, and I'm here to complete your training." Jack then had a strange feeling. The kind of feeling one gets when one is being tricked. Everything slows down as Jack's battle awareness kicks in. Jack notices Leon's hand holding a knife. Jack then dodges the knife with just a hairsbreadth to spare. Leon then smiles evilly and says, "So you're difficult to trick, but your friend won't be able to help you. I left him for dead in a mountain range just north of Asaiya. Oh, and when you see your friend, he Fedora, could you say hello for me?" Before Jack can respond Leon disappears. Jack says, "Looks like the Fedora has made a new friend, sure wish I did." Jack then steps into the nearest shadow and isn't seen again till he is going into his house.

** Thank you for reading this chapter of N. Cognito. Reviews are always welcome as well as character ideas and advice. I don't think I'll put the next chapter on until I get some work done on some of my other ideas. Don't forget to check in for the next installment.**


End file.
